Never Say Never
by darkcherry
Summary: Robyn's life seems normal enough until a flying boy comes in her window one night and takes her off for the adventure of her life. An adventure to save Neverland. R&R!
1. Slightly at Yer Service Ma'am

(A/N: Clearly I don't own Peter Pan otherwise I would be a multimillionaire with a computer that was SO much better. Thus why no one will sue me because I'm too poor to even feed my cat.)

Robyn wandered into her guestroom and heaved a tired sigh. The fabric of her dress swirled around her feet. She had been playing princesses with her younger cousin and she was decked out in one of her grandmother's dresses that looked about three hundred years old.

The game had ended in tears. Jenny, her six year old cousin had been having a great time when Gavin, her brother older by a year, had run in wearing a suit of all green. He hit her with his "sword" proclaiming he was Peter Pan and she was the evil Captain Hook. Jenny had promptly let out a scream that rivalled a train whistle and ran out of the room yelling for her grandmother. With an evil smile, Gavin had come towards Robyn brandishing his plastic sword and swung at her. Hard.

Robyn lifted the edge of her dress up and looked at the throbbing lump on her shin her cousin had caused. Muttering about weapons in the wrong hands, she reached up to the back of her dress to undo it when a call came from her aunt.

"Robyn, we're leaving! Come take the baby please!!"

Robyn made a sound that sounded uncannily like a growl. "Coming!" she yelled. Without taking off the light green, three hundred year old dress, she ran from the room and tripped lightly down the stairs. Her aunt pushed a bundle that was her baby into Robyn's arms before giving her a peck on the cheek, saying, "We'll be back before midnight dear!" and leaving with her grandma, mom and uncle.

"Yeah, that's it. In London for one summer of my life and I'm stuck at home babysitting." Robyn bounced Emily, her youngest cousin, in her arms. Her grandmother had insisted that the family come for a visit. So she had paid for her children, Robyn's mom, uncle, and aunt, to come and bring all their children, who Robyn was now stuck babysitting.

"Gavin, Jenny, Kyran, Josh, Chris, GET IN HERE NOW!" she bellowed.

Her cousins all ran happily into the room. The stood almost in a straight line. Early on in her babysitting days, Robyn had trained her cousins to stand like this to make sure they were all there and no one had gotten lost. She looked at the clock on the stove. It was 9:38.

"Okay brats, here's the plan: It's almost ten so Gavin, Jenny, and Kyran should be in bed soon." She talked through their protests. "Josh, Chris, you guys can stay up with me until ten thirty, NO LATER, and I mean it this time. Now all of you go get ready for bed and we can have some cereal or hot chocolate before bed. Be back down here in a couple minutes, I'm going to see if I can get Emily to bed."

After several fruitless attempts to make the now screaming baby sleep, Robyn headed back to the kitchen to satisfy her cousins. Grumbling, she handed Emily off to Josh, the oldest of her cousins. He rocked his little sister gently and bounced her until she stopped crying. After giving them all a cup of hot chocolate, she sent the younger ones to bed. Just as she set Emily down in her crib, there was a scream from one of the kids and Emily woke up and started to scream too.

Grumbling again, Robyn headed out of the baby's room to see what was wrong. Chris had shoved his brother Kyran down onto the floor and now five-year-old Kyran was wailing like there was no tomorrow. Letting out a noise of frustration, Robyn handed the baby to her older brother again and picked Kyran up and hugged him gently. Soon he stopped crying and she tucked him, Gavin, and Jenny into one big bed in the room they were sharing.

She took the baby again. "Okay, no more fighting, no more loud noises, no more of anything. Get into your room and read or play quietly until I come in there to shut off the light, you got it?" Both her younger cousins nodded with wide eyes.

This time, Emily decided to sleep and Robyn heaved a sigh of relief. She went into her other cousins' room. They were each already lying on the single beds on opposite sides of the room. Letting out another sigh, Robyn said goodnight, shut off the lights and went to watch TV. After only fifteen minutes, she heard a small voice call her name. Turning her head, she saw Jenny standing there in a long nightshirt.

"I had a bad dream Robby," said little Jenny, using her pet name for Robyn.

"What was it about?"

"It was funny because the crocodile was chasing Captain Hook. Then he started to chase me."

"It's alright Jenny. It was just a dream. There's no such thing as Captain Hook, those are just grandma's stories. I'll come tuck you in again."

Jenny nodded and slipped her hand into Robyn's. She padded along beside her older cousin until they reached her room. Robyn was relieved to see all her other cousins sleeping. As soon as Jenny was in bed again, she slipped out of the room to check on Josh and Chris.

Thanking her lucky stars they were sleeping, Robyn went back down to watch some more TV. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until her grandmother was waking her up.

"Come on, dear, I'll take you to your room," she said with her British accent making it hard for Robyn to understand in her dozy state.

She was almost awake when she got to her room. Hugging her grandmother, she went into the room and sat on the window seat after opening the window. England smelled so much cleaner than Canada to her. Robyn just watched as the wind blew the trees around. She thought she saw a shadow crossing the ground but passed it off as being half asleep.

Again, Robyn didn't even realize she was asleep until she was woken. There was a blonde haired boy that looked to be about sixteen standing in front of her. He flashed a quick grin that showed her straight, white teeth. For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming. Usually the boys in her dream were this good looking. But then again, they also weren't fully clothed.

"Hey Tink!" he said. "She's wakin' up!" A glowing ball near his shoulder let out a sound that sounded like bells. He brought up a hand and swatted lightly at it. "Don' be sayin' stuff like tha' Tink! I know who she looks like. Maybe yeh'll be a li'l nicer to this one, eh?"

Robyn's eyes had grown to huge proportions as she watched this boy speak with what, when it stopped moving, turned out to be a small girl. She opened her mouth and let out a squeak that was going to be a scream when the boy clapped a big hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, we don' want the whole house woken up! Yeh gotta be quiet, no screamin' or yellin', got tha'?" Robyn nodded her head, his hand still on her mouth. "I knew yeh'd agree, yeh're a good'un, aren'tcha?" Robyn remained motionless. The boy took his hand off her mouth and put one finger to his lips.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy clapped a hand to his head. "Stupid ass I am, eh? Slightly at yer service ma'am!" he said with a bow.

(A/N: Allooo! New story here! I hope you like it; I love Peter Pan SO MUCH! *grabs him and kisses him all over his face* He's my hero! So Review and tell me what you think or you'll taste my squirrelly wrath! I do have squirrelly wrath you know.)


	2. Normal Where I Come From

"Okay... No offence man, but, what the _hell_ kinda name is that?"

"Eh?" he asked. "What do yeh mean? 'S'a normal name where I come from, mate."

"And just where do you come from, _mate_? You an Aussie? Or are you just some dude that puts on an accent 'cause you think it's cool?" Robyn was no longer afraid, she was just angry. Who did this guy think he was, coming into her room in the middle of the night, waking her up, and then speaking to her in some weird voice while a glowing girl stood on his shoulder? Oh, he would pay.

"An Aussie? I could'a bin at one time, couldn't I h've, mate?"

"Okay," Robyn stood up, she poked him in the chest with her finger and he backed up from her, "number one, I'm not your _mate_. I don't know who, or what, you think you are, but where I come from, boys don't come in my window at night to _talk_! Number two, what the hell - OW!" Turning around, Robyn saw the little glowing girl was hovering behind her and making extremely rude gestures as she jabbered on in her own little language that no one could understand.

Well, she thought no one could understand it until Slightly laughed. "Yeh don' wanna know what she's sayin' 'bout yeh, luv. I haven't heard her say stuff like tha' for a long time. Since Wendy came to the Island." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and Robyn suddenly wished she could do the same.

Shaking her head to clear that forbidden thought, she said, "Wendy...? Which Island are you talking about?"

"Don' tell me yeh don' know! Yeh should! I thought the stories would be passed down. Guess not," he answered.

"Stories?" asked Robyn.

"'Bout Neverland, luv. 'S'a place where yeh never grow up. Where no one does."

"Oh!" Robyn cried, understanding finally. "You're talking about Peter Pan and the lost boys, aren't you?"

"Yeh know 'em? Yer grandmum's told yeh stories?"

"Yeh. I mean, yeah."

With a slightly lopsided grin that fitted his name well, Slightly grabbed her hand and walked the couple steps to the window. "Let's go, mate. We're off to Neverland."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! I have some questions for you first."

"Shoot, m'dear," Slightly said with a nod of his head.

"Do you randomly fly in people's windows are try to take them to Neverland, or am I just lucky?"

"What? No. Yer a special one, we need yeh."

"Need me? For what?"

"Alrigh', so I lied. Neverland isn' a place where no one grows up. It used to be. Till the kids stopped believin'. Then the faeries started dyin'. And the faeries are what keeps us alive, luv. So Neverland's dyin' and there's no way we can stop it. Then Pan got an idea. 'Why not get Wendy?' he says. So I was sent here to get yeh, 'cause it turns out, Wendy grew up. She had a family, she got old, and then she died. So, I says to myself, 'Let's get the next best thing!' I was thinkin' Jane, Wendy's daughter, then I realized she'd grown up too. Next thing for me to do was find someone of Wendy's line, who wasn't too old to come to Neverland. See, if I tried to bring yer mum, or your grandmum, tha' wouldn't work. They're too old, see. And it would kill 'em. The only adult ever allowed in Neverland is Cap'n Hook. Dunno why he's allowed and no one else but, I guess it's okay, otherwise, Neverland would be run over by the adults. This way, 's'just us kids. If yeh could even call us tha' anymore. We're startin' to grow up without the faeries."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You need me to come to Neverland with you because _Pan_ told you to bring me?"

"Well," Slightly said hesitantly, "not really. He sent me for Wendy. But since Wendy is, well... dead and all, and her daughter and her granddaughter are too old, yeh'll have to do."

"Hmm, way to make me feel good about myself," she commented. "But what I don't understand is why you need me? Or Wendy. Or whoever. What am I gonna do?"

"Dunno mate. Hope Pan can 'splain it all to yeh."

There was a ringing of bells from somewhere off in Robyn's room. She had completely forgotten about Tinkerbell. After listening for a moment to what the faerie said, Slightly nodded and grabbed Robyn's hand again.

"Let's go. The sun's gonna be risin' soon, we can't be 'round here when tha' happens."

"Er - how're we getting to Neverland, Slightly?"

"We're flyin' a'course! How else d'yeh think we'd get there? Tink," he called, "Tinkerbell, get yer ass over here, we need some Dust."

Flying over grumbling, (at least that's what Robyn thought she was doing) the faerie hovered above Robyn's head before shaking her head quickly. Dust rained down onto Robyn as Slightly watched.

When she looked over at him, he grinned at her. He pulled her up onto the windowsill and she looked down two stories to the ground. The wind blew the dress she had yet to take off around her legs and it rustled.

"Okay, now all yeh need to do, mate, is think some happy thoughts. Concentrate on 'em and soon 'nuff yeh should be flyin'."

Slightly closed his eyes for a second, enough to make him lift off the sill and float in front of Robyn, waiting for her to do the same. Closing her eyes, Robyn tried to think of something that made her happy. Biting down on her lip and wrinkling her brow, she concentrated harder than she could remember doing for a long time.

Her hands grasped Slightly's and she finally let out a frustrated noise and said, "It's not working, I can't do it!"

A laugh came from her flying companion. "Open yer eyes, luv."

Robyn did so and noticed she was floating parallel with tree branches. She let out a scream and immediately plummeted towards the ground. Slightly's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled up. He put his mouth near her ear.

"Yeh can't be screamin' now. 'S'the middle of the night, if people wake up, they'll see us," he whispered. "Now, tha' was great. Yeh jus' gotta remember to have faith. Yeh can't stop believin' that yeh can fly half way through yer trip or yeh'll fall. And I might not be able to catch yeh next time, 'kay, luv?"

Nodding and swallowing, Robyn closed her eyes again. Slowly she felt Slightly let go of her and she took that as a sign that she wasn't falling anymore. Gingerly, she opened her eyes and saw she was right.

"Good on yeh, mate! Yeh mastered tha' one pretty quickly, didn't yeh?" Still holding onto her hand, Slightly started flying over the tree.

"Is it a long trip Slightly?" Robyn called up to him.

"Not too long, see. It's the second star to the right. All the stories say straight on till mornin', but tha's a load of shit, isn' it? It only takes a couple hours. Trust me, yeh'll be mighty bored of flyin' by then, so enjoy it while yeh can." He paused and sped up a bit. "C'mon, luv, we gotta hurry!"

They flew in silence for a long while. Robyn, finally gaining enough confidence to release Slightly's hand. "What all do you know about my family and me?" she asked him.

"Well, yer great grandmum came to Neverland once. She was our mother yeh know. Then she left us. Her daughter came too. Jane was great, lotsa fun. Almost lost us both Pan and Tink though. Then they jus' stopped comin' for a while. It was okay by us. When no one was 'round, Pan payed more 'ttention to us. But I think there was somethin' 'bout yer family. I think yer family was actually keepin' us alive." Slightly gave a small shrug. "Kinda odd bein' dependant on someone yeh've only met once, eh? But it really doesn't matter what I know 'bout yeh or yer family. I know yeh're the great granddaughter of Wendy Moira Angela Darlin', and tha's all tha' matters."

"I never knew her," Robyn commented quietly. "What was she like?"

"She loved to sing fer us. And she'd cook and stuff. Yeh shoulda seen how tidy the tree was when she was there compared to now. But I guess we also have over double the people now. Since yer grandmum came, boys have showed up fairly regularly. We even had two girls come. Lotsa scrabblin' over them, let me tell yeh," Slightly laughed.

"Is it gonna cause trouble with me there now?"

"Well, let me give yeh some advice, mate. Yeh either need to stay with Pan, he'll keep yeh safe, or yeh need to find someone quickly, 'cause there'll be fights." He grabbed Robyn's hand and steered her a bit to the right, then continued, "So, as long as yeh make it clear who yeh're _with_," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "then everythin' should be alrigh'."

Again there was a long silence as they flew. Robyn couldn't see anything but Slightly seemed to know where he was going. Tinkerbell had settled in his pocket and glowed faintly, making small ringing sounds every so often.

They flew through a patch of cloud and Robyn's hand reached for Slightly's. He laughed as she linked her fingers with his. Once on the other side of the cloud, he stopped and pulled Robyn back.

"We gotta be careful, luv. Almost every time we come back from the Other World, the pirates shoot at us. Don' let go'a my hand and yeh should be alrigh'." He prodded his pocket. "Tink," he hissed. "Wake up, Tink! We need yeh. 'Nother pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

Just as Tinkerbell flew out of her temporary resting place, a bang echoed below them and Robyn was shoved down. She felt the wind of something on her head and looked up to see a metal ball flying away in the distance.

"Hmm, cannonballs, how original," she commented.

"Tink, take Robyn to the beach. And if yeh do what yeh did last time, Pan'll hear 'bout it, got tha'?" Slightly's voice was hard. Some angry sounding jingling came from Tinkerbell before she flew into Robyn's face and zoomed off towards the island.

Another shot was fired but it seemed to be more in Slightly's direction than hers, so Robyn wasn't that worried. A third shot was fired and this time it came close to Robyn. She stopped flying, wavering in mid-air.

"You can do this," she told herself. "Have faith. Remember what Slightly said. Have faith."

Several seconds later, another cannonball came flying past her head and everything Slightly had told her was forgotten. She closed her eyes as once again she plummeted downwards, this time towards water.

"Dammit Tink!" came Slightly's voice as he went into a nose-dive after her.

(A/N: In the next chapter we meet Peter! I'm so excited! Weee! Review my friends, it will bring me great joy!)


	3. Let's Rock Then, Luv

When Robyn felt Slightly's arms wrap around her again and pull her upwards she grabbed his shirt firmly and held on with all her strength. There was a last 'BOOM' from a cannon and all was silent except distant singing from the pirate ship.

Robyn hit the water and felt Slightly's grasp on her slip. She resurfaced and coughed out a mouthful of salt water. Slightly hung above her in the air. There was a sheepish look on his face as he reached a hand out to her.

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. I couldn't catch yeh 'cause I knew I'd be pulled into the water. And if that would'a happened, then there would'a been no flyin'. It'd be swimmin' the whole way to the Island." His hand caught Robyn's wet one and he started to heave her upwards out of the water. She clutched at him awkwardly, not wanting to go back into the cold water.

Laughing, he pulled her higher off the water. Her dress clung to her legs and wet, blonde hair stuck to her face. "I take it, yeh don' wanna fly? Yer gonna make me carry yeh the rest of the way." He laughed again, sounding as if it would be no effort for him to carry the fifteen-year-old girl to shore.

He easily flew with her in his arms the rest of the way. Setting down gently on the beach, Robyn let out a sigh of relief when her feet touched the ground again. Immediately she pulled down the dress that was clinging high on her thighs. Slightly's eyes had rested on her legs and after pulling down the dress, Robyn checked to make sure the rest of her was covered. When she was assured she was, her hands went up to her long hair to unstick it from her face.

Raising an eyebrow, Slightly turned to the trees only a short distance away, put his hands to his mouth like a megaphone and called, "Tink! Tink, yeh there?" When there was no answer, he shrugged. "Let's go then Robby, 's'a long walk."

Robyn jerked at the sound of him using her cousin's pet name. He looked at her oddly then smirked. HE elbowed her lightly in the direction of the trees and she started walking, trudging really, through the sand that was now sticking to her feet and legs.

They had just entered the trees when all light seemed to be cut off and the only sounds were distant roars and birds. You could barely hear the waves hitting the beach and it creeped Robyn out. She inched closer to Slightly and he put a hand bracingly on her shoulder.

"Nothin' to worry 'bout, luv," he said reassuringly. "We're safe 'nuff here durin' the day."

There was a loud cry from somewhere above them, causing them both to look up. While Robyn's face had a puzzled, almost frightened look on it, Slightly started grinning.

"Tha's Pan, tha' is. I'm sure of it. Just wait a second, luv, 'spect he'll be here soon 'nuff."

Tinkerbell came soaring through the leaves on the top of the trees down the path in front of the Lost Boy and wet girl. Neither of them saw her and they both looked around uselessly for Peter to come into view. Virtually silent, he sunk down near Tinkerbell and studied his friend and the new arrival.

"Wendy," he breathed as he watched Robyn's partially dried hair blow in the wind. Then louder he called, "Wendy!"

Both turned to look at him as he strode towards them. Tinkerbell jabbered behind him but he payed her no attention. Peter stopped short of Robyn only a couple inches. She swallowed as she watched his eyes play over her features. Then he reached out and touched her hair. Robyn flinched a bit but tried to hide it. Slightly coughed and Pan turned to look at him.

"Slightly! Took ya long enough, mate! I've been combing the Island all mornin' thinkin' you might have gotten here and decided to walk!" His voice was pleasant. There was a faint trace of an almost Australian accent.

While he spoke with Slightly, Robyn took the time to examine him as he'd examined her. His hair was dark. Almost brown but with a tinge of red. He had a dusting of freckles on his nose and when he grinned it revealed teeth that looked like they had been prisoner to braces. She had to look up at him. Not too far, only a bit higher than Slightly. He was tall. But then again, she was short.

"- yeh," Slightly continued, looking kind of nervous now. "I thought I should introduce yeh. This here's Robyn. She's Wendy's great granddaughter, Pan."

The look on Pan's face went from pleasant to shocked to angry in about three seconds.

"What?" he asked, quietly. His voice was filled with fury.

"Yeh, er - sorry 'bout tha' mate but, well, Wendy kinda... snuffed it. Number of years ago in fact."

Instead of looking angry, Pan looked startled. Sad. Without really thinking, Robyn reached out and touched his shoulder with one hand. He jerked out of her grasp and took a step away from them, shaking his head.

"You look like her. But you're not. And no one can change that." He then turned to Slightly. "She should go home."

"What?" he asked, nonplussed. "After all my trouble? Yeh know how 'ard it was gettin' her here?! Pirates fired on us, then Tink ran off -" here Pan rounded on Tinkerbell and glared at her "- and she fell into the water. And now, now yer tellin' me I hafta take her back. Wendy's dead Peter. Yeh have to accept it. But yeh're not dead, mate. And yeh got this pretty thing here, just waitin' to help yeh, and yeh're sayin' no? Are yeh fuckin' psycho? The faeries messin' with yer mind, man?"

Peter had the sense to look ashamed here. "Fine. Bring her to the tree, will ya? Tink, you're stayin' with them the whole way there. You leave and I'll hear 'bout it, got that?"

Some angry sounding bells came from somewhere behind Robyn. Peter let out a weary sounding sigh before bending his long legs and pushing off the ground. He was out of sight quickly and Slightly, Tinkerbell and Robyn were left alone.

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. Give him a day or two, I know he'll come 'round." Robyn nodded, subdued now. With a sigh, Slightly continued, "Yeh up to flyin' now?" Another nod from Robyn. Slightly waved and Tinkerbell obediently rained Dust down onto both of them. "Thanks mate."

It took longer this time for Robyn to fly. Pan's words kept invading her head. "You look like her. But you're not. And no one can change that." Did he really want to send her home? Finally she forced herself to put his disappointed words out of her head and concentrated on a happy memory again. Soon enough she found herself airborne beside Slightly.

He seemed to be treating her gently, almost as if she would break. He took her hand and floated a bit higher. She looked at him and he gave her a half grin.

"Let's rock then, luv."

Soon both of them were flying quite quickly above the canopy of tree tops. Slightly seemed really tense and Robyn didn't speak until Slightly stopped short and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against his body to stop her. She let out a scream of shock as she was flattened against him. There was a huge clearing in the trees that seemed easy enough to fly over. Turning to look at him, Slightly released Robyn's body but kept a hold on her arm. She raised an eyebrow and he pointed.

A bright orange bird was flying over the clearing lazily. It had gotten about half way when a huge plant swooped up and caught it in its mouth. The bird let out a plaintive squawk before there was no more sound. Robyn's eyes were huge as she recognized the plant. It was a Venus Fly Trap. But not like any she had seen before; it had to be at least thirty feet high to reach up to where the bird was.

"Yeh'll soon see, Neverland isn' quite as nice as what yeh're used to," Slightly said.

Nodding as they started to fly around the clearing, Robyn muttered, "That's for sure."

Soon enough Slightly dipped down low, dragging Robyn behind him. He grounded himself, as did his smaller companion. All Robyn could see was a huge tree with twisting roots. Slightly was prodding around, looking for something. Finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and beckoned Robyn forwards. She looked down to see a hole in between the roots.

"It looks a lot smaller than it really is, trust me on tha'. If Tootles and Cullen can fit down, yeh can easily. Gimme yer hand, luv, I'll help yeh take the first leap."

Gritting her teeth, Robyn did as she was told and slid her body into the hole. Without warning, Slightly let go of her hand she let out a high pitched scream as she hit the ground below her and slid a couple feet into an unceremonious pile. She looked up into green eyes and saw Peter standing a couple feet in front of her, smirking almost in an unfriendly way. He held out a big hand, taking hers and pulling her to her feet. She was only inches from his face and looked up into his eyes.

Even though he hated to admit it, Peter enjoyed having her this close to examine her. He had thought he would burst when he mistook her as Wendy. He roughly grabbed her chin in one of his hands and looked down at her. Her blue eyes were wide, almost fearful as she watched him study her. The light green dress she was wearing felt soft as it brushed against the hand at his side.

There was a thump from behind them that broke the spell. Both of them whipped around to see Slightly standing there, legs bent as if he had just landed. Wondering how anyone managed to go down the hole without falling on their faces, Robyn turned back to Peter who was now walking away.

"Robyn," he said, sounding almost thoughtful, "Welcome to the Tree."

(A/N: Here I am, writing for you all desperately though I am supposed to be doing homework. Maybe this is the reason my mother is so angry about my low marks. Dum de dum dum dum. Meh. If I'm taking this much risk to write for you, the least you could do it Review, right?)


	4. Who Bit 'Er Ass?

It was huge. And when Robyn thought huge, she meant _huge_. She could only see about seven people milling around but there must have been more if they needed that much space. The inside of the big tree was completely hollow. On one side there were holes all the way up that looked suspiciously like bedrooms. If you walked up the stairs that zigzagged back and forth, you could reach platforms to walk to the holes.

Robyn watched as Pan pushed off and flew up to a hole on the opposite side of the room. There were no stairs leading to the small, rail less balcony in front of his room. Meanwhile, Slightly had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was getting come curious looks. All the people surrounding her were boys minus one. Some of them were looking at her hungrily while others just looked in wonder.

Turning quickly, she grabbed Slightly's hand and hissed in his ear, "I don't like the way they're looking at me; take me home, now!"

Grinning, he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Relax, luv. 'S'just the gang, they won't hurt yeh." Stilling smiling, he continued loudly, "G'day mates! This is a new recruit. She's our guest so don' be doin' anythin' stupid, 'right? Name's Robyn; she's Wendy's great granddaughter, for those who remember her. Yeh'll show her a good time, yeah?"

There was a cheer from a couple of the teenage looking people in front of Robyn, and she smiled nervously trying to look like her heart wasn't going to explode any minute. Just then, there was a whistle from above them and they looked up to see Pan watching.

"Can I borrow the lady for a moment, Slightly?" he called down.

A groan came from one of the boys in front of her. He shook his dread locked head. A girl came up beside him and put a fair skinned hand on his dark shoulder. The contrast made Robyn's head spin.

"Don't worry, Cullen. She can handle him." The girl's voice was sweet sounding and devoid of any accent.

The dark boy, Cullen, turned and wrapped his strong looking arms around the thin waist of the girl. "I know, 'Mara. I'm just worried. You thought you could handle yourself too, didn'tcha?"

A blush crept onto the fair skinned girl's cheeks. Then, in front of everyone, Cullen kissed her frankly.

"Oy! Stop rubbin' it in Cullen!" a voice yelled from somewhere.

Robyn diverted her eyes onto the sight of Peter floating gently down from his room. Slightly's arm was still around her and she drew comfort from that fact. He gave her a light shove forwards closer to the darker haired, floating boy smirking down at her.

"Care for a ride?" he asked, smartly, holding a hand down for her to grip.

She grabbed his hand and quickly was pulled up so her arms were wrapped around his neck. She could feel one of his arms around her waist and she struggled faintly against the feeling of him so close to her. Especially after the way he'd treated her not so long ago. He ignored it when he felt her moving and let go of her quickly when they grounded themselves on his balcony.

He pulled aside a fur covering and mock bowed. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, still in his superior tone.

Robyn entered and saw a hammock hanging from one corner and huge bed dominating another. It had a bearskin on the top of it. Pan strode around Robyn and sunk down onto it, patting his hand beside him. She did what he motioned, sitting and putting enough room in between them. He inched a bit closer to her and she struggled to put more space in between them once more. Then, so quickly before she'd really had time to register it, Pan had thrown himself on top of her and she was laying flat on the bed with him kissing her neck.

Robyn shoved him off and sat up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

With a grin, this time a sexy one, he said, "C'mon, don't you think everyone knows the reason you're up here? If you weren't here, you'd be in someone else's room; most likely Slightly's, he seems to have taken a likin' to you."

"You make me sick!" With that, Robyn strode out of the room, quite forgetting that Pan was her only way down. Making a frustrated noise, she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the platform. There was a jingle from somewhere near her. Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell," she called. The faerie appeared in front of her. "Do me a favour, will you?" A mean smile appeared on the face of the miniature girl. "Give me some Dust, I need down." Tinkerbell, still smiling turned and flew into Peter's room.

A second later he exited, shaking his head. "If you're that keen to get down, girl, why didn't you just ask?"

Robyn opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but closed it when she remembered that he might not take her down if she was mean. Roughly, Pan grabbed her and jumped off the ledge. For a second he let them both freefall and Robyn clutched at him, burying her face in his shoulder. When he caught them both, they were a lot closer to the ground and shaking, Robyn let go of the boy and stalked off, looking mad.

"If that's how you're gonna say thanks, luv, you might as well leave," he called to her. She turned and looked at him. Then making up her mind, she headed for the exit. With a bit of struggle, she climbed out the hole and started walking. It looked like late afternoon and Robyn had no idea which way would be the way to the water.

Inside, Peter just shook his head and looked back up his room.

"Who bit 'er ass?" said a thickly accented voice.

Pan turned, smiling at a longhaired boy stepping off the stairs. "Dunno, Nibs," he said. "She got pretty pissed when I tried anythin'."

"Or should I say, didn'choo bite 'er ass the way she liked?" Nibs brushed some of his black hair off his face. "'Ow long d'you think we should give 'er before we go after 'er?"

"Not too long," replied the flying boy. "She'll get lost fast enough."

* * *

"Dammit!" Robyn yelled. "How did I get lost so quickly!?"

When she stopped walking for a moment, she heard water running. Travelling the direction she heard it, she came upon a stream. Thinking, she followed it, knowing it would eventually lead to the ocean. She was right, and within twenty minutes, she had reached a beach. Feeling the sand under her toes relaxed her. She tried to forget Pan, the boy who seemed to hate her one moment and wanted to kiss her the next. The boy who confused her and annoyed her more than any other boy she'd ever met in her life.

It was when she was standing with her toes in the water that a strong pair of arms grabbed her roughly around the middle. Something was tied quickly around her mouth to prevent her from making any noise. Robyn struggled briefly until she felt cold metal on her throat.

"Now you've got the idea, lass," a gruff voice growled into her ear.

She was dragged to a small rowboat and as she was pushed into it, her gag slipped off. "_SLIGHTLY_!!!" she screamed shrilly. A blow was delivered to her head by a thick hand and her gag was retied.

* * *

"Pan, I don't think you should be the only one to go after her," the pale skinned, Asian looking girl who had kissed Cullen, said.

"You don' think we can all go, do you Amara?" Nibs asked.

"Nooo." She dragged out the word. "But, I don't think Pan should go alone. So far, he seems to have had little success with girls." Here she looked pointedly at him. "Maybe Perdy or I should go with." She made it sound almost like a question but everyone knew she was demanding.

"Whatever," Pan said, and shrugged.

The only other girl in the room, a small blonde with bright eyes stepped forward a bit. "I'll go," she offered.

"Settled then!" Slightly said, clapping his hands once. A second later, about ten were standing outside, blinking the sunlight. Tinkerbell did her bit on the blonde girl and within moments both her and Pan were floating a metre or so above the heads of everyone else.

"Okay, here's the plan mates," Pan's voice took on an edge of command. "We find the girl, and bring her back to the tree. Everyone meet back here when the sun hits the water? Sounds good?"

"Pan," Slightly said, "yeh can't be surprised she ran off. Yeh're not even acknowledgin' she has a name. _Girl_. Sounds like a pet."

"Listen you." Pan sank down so he was almost eye level with Slightly. "Don't tell me how to talk to -"

He was cut off by a voice shrieking, "_SLIGHTLY_!!!"

Heads snapped around, listening for any other sounds. There were none.

"'S'the pirates, I'd bet," Nibs said.

"They'll have seen ya with her, Slight," said a boy with dark hair standing on one of the Tree's branches. "Known she's with us. They'll take her to the ship, they will."

"Okay, new plan: me and Perdy'll head to the ship. You hear either of us crow, you guys come runnin' 'kay?" Crowing was the easiest way for the Lost Boys to communicate across the Island. The sound travelled far and they were the only ones who could make it.

Another boy with dark hair, identical to the one in the tree, let out a crow and went running off into the bushes, presumably towards the water. With whoops and yells, the rest of the teenagers followed. Peter glanced at Perdy and she saluted quickly and winked before they both flew off in the direction of the ship.

* * *

"Let me go, you insufferable, disgusting, _ugly_, asshole!"

Robyn thrashed against the big pirate holding her arms behind her back. Unlike all the stories, most of the pirates seemed to be under the age of twenty. The only one that looked too much older was Captain Hook. She had recognized him as soon as he had come into her sight.

His hair was shinier, and skin was cleaner than the rest. And of course the hook on his left hand. That was the one thing that gave it away. His boots shone in the sinking sunlight. He came closer to her and put the tip of his hook under her chin and lifted her face up.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he drawled. Robyn spit at him. He stepped sideways and raised both his eyebrows. "Now that's no way to treat your host, young lass."

She glared at him as he walked on all sides of her, studying her. The tip of his hook rested on her back and as he moved, it was dragged lightly around to her shoulder.

"Wendy, is it?" he asked. Robyn said nothing, "Well lads, you all remember Miss Wendy, don't you?" There was a cheer from the crew. "She's come back for another visit. My, my, what shall we do with you?" There was a pause as he thought. "Jukes!" he yelled and a pirate came running up.

"Yes Cap'n?"

Hook smirked down at Robyn as he said, "Put her in the lowest room of the ship. Lock the door. We'll use her to catch Pan."

Robyn struggled as arms wrapped around her and picked her from the ground. She was taken down two flights of short stairs before she was shoved roughly in a room. The door was slammed and she stood up from the dirty floor she had been shoved on and threw herself onto it, pounding. She turned and saw a small window.

Instead of pounding on the door, she decided to waste her energy on hammering on the window. On the first blow, it swung open. It was one of those small, round portholes that you see on all ships. Robyn had started to climb through it and once she had gotten her head and shoulders through, she heard the door behind her open. Hands roughly grabbed her and pulled her back through.

"Don' be goin' anywhere, girlie. Pan's on 'is way; the Cap'n wants ya," the dirty pirate that was holding her growled. Another one was leaning on the doorframe behind him, cleaning his nails with a knife and laughing lightly.

Robyn was brought up from below deck. She gritted her teeth when one of the pirates would intentionally let his hands linger on her, or moved them too high or low. She was thrown onto the deck. When she lifted her head, she could see through her hair, Pan and a girl standing on the mast. Pan had a small knife our and was grinning with pure delight.

"Hook, let her go!" Peter nudged the girl beside him and she let out a loud crow.

There was a yell from the beach and Robyn watched as quickly, almost twenty other people were airborne and flying towards the ship with incredible speed. But Hook wasn't stupid. He grabbed Robyn around the shoulders and pressed his hooked hand to her throat.

"Don't try anything, Pan. Unless Wendy's any use to you when she's _dead_."

Slightly was the first to reach the ship. He flew up behind one of the pirates and delivered a blow to the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. The others followed quickly. There was a yell from the pirates and yell from the Lost Boys as the battle begun.

"Peter! Hel -" Hook clapped a hand over Robyn's mouth.

"Don't be expecting anyone to save you," he snarled into her ear.

"Robyn, DUCK!" yelled a voice and she did so.

Pan's small knife had gone flying through the air and caught Hook under the arm, sticking his coat into the wooden wall.

"Blast you, Peter Pan! This is not over!"

But the leading boy in green payed no attention as he swooped down, grabbed Robyn around the waist and fast as the Venus Fly Trap, darted forward, grabbed his knife from Hook's coat and was airborne again.

"See ya soon, Hookie!" Peter called over his shoulder as he flew back to the Island.

There were calls of "Codfish!" and "Cowards!" in between the laughter from the other kids.

(A/N: Yeah, I know, dumb place to end the chapter but it was getting SOO long! Anywho, I'm trying to update ALL my stories, but I'm also trying to start another one! Wow, am I dumb or what? But you should all Review now because it makes me happy and it's almost CHRISTMAS!)


	5. Pineamplemouse

It was dark by the time everyone was back at the Tree. Pan had carried Robyn the whole way and she had struggled against it at first, preferring to be carried by Slightly, or anyone really. Then she had given up. He might just drop her and tell her to go home if she kept it up long enough and last time she'd done that, look what happened.

Pan let her down outside the entrance to the Tree. She slid down the hole easier than the first time and managed not to fall. The short, blonde girl turned to her and offered her a hand once she had wandered into what seemed to be the main room.

"'Ello Robyn. I'm Perdy. This 'ere is Amara. Welcome to club. Called the Lost Boys but I think we all know who the real brains behind this is." She winked and Amara laughed. Robyn felt better knowing she would be welcomed by at least a couple people.

"Well, 'night girls!" Amara called over her shoulder as she grabbed Cullen's hand and started to walk towards what looked to be their room.

Perdy must have seen the apprehensive look on Robyn's face because she said, "I suggest you stay with either Slightly or Pan tonight, dear. As long as you show Pan that nothing's gonna happen right from the start, he'll keep his distance. And Slightly, he seems to respect you enough not to try anything. If I had to make the choice, I'd stay with Pan, no one can get up to his room except him."

Robyn nodded but didn't move. "Ach, c'mon then, I'll set it all up." Perdy strode up to the good-looking dark red haired boy with her in tow. "Pan, Robyn here has no where to sleep. Thought it'd be best if she stayed in your room. That's okay with you?" she asked, barely making it sound like a question.

"Gotcha, luv," Pan said and waved at a pair of twins climbing the stairs. "C'mon then, er, Robyn." Again she was grabbed around her waist by him and it only took a couple seconds before they had reached his landing. Quickly, he released her and stepped inside his room. "Um, you can have the bed, I'll sleep in the hammock," he offered.

Tired, Robyn climbed into the huge bed. "You don't mind?" Pan asked, holding up a flute type of instrument. She shook her head and soon a slow, dreamy music filled her ears.

After a long while, he stopped and Robyn jolted out of a doze. She sat up and looked at him. He was staring out a small window hole right below the branch one side of the hammock was tied to. One of his legs hung over the side and he rocked slowly from side to side.

"Pan?" Robyn called. He turned to her quickly, causing the hammock to jolt.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here." She sounded like a little girl thanking her father for letting her stay up late.

He grinned at her. And this time it was neither a sexy or superior smile. He was just smiling out of genuine happiness. "No worries, mate. I thought maybe you should stick around and see how this plays out." Pan jumped out of his hammock and arched his back. He stretched and groaned.

"Are you sore?" Robyn asked. Peter just grimaced. "You can sleep with me if you like." Then realizing how that sounded and remember what Perdy had told her, she said quickly, "As long as you don't try anything."

A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he walked over to the big bed. Appreciatively, he sunk into it and covered himself. There was some angry jingling from the opposite side of the room before both of them fell asleep.

* * *

When Robyn opened her eyes the next morning she could hear yells and whoops coming from below her. Pan flew back into his room yelling, "Ah, shut it, mates! Nothin' happened!" When he saw she was a awake he nodded at her and threw something across the room onto the bed. A spiky looking fruit.

Smelling it, Robyn asked, "What is it?"

"A pineamplemouse. It's kinda hard on the outside but once you get to the middle it's good."

Robyn tried to pry at it with her fingers but only succeeding in poking herself hard enough to bleed. "Ow!" she cried and shoved her two fingers in her mouth. Glaring at the offending fruit, she booted it off the bed. It hit the ground and split neatly in half. Pan laughed at her and picked up both halves, handing her one.

"Let me see," he said, holding out his hand. Robyn showed him her fingers. "Agh, nothin' too serious. You should'a seen the first time Rookz tried to open one of these. Damn near sliced his fingers off."

Laughing, Robyn tried to pull her hand back but Pan was still studying it. After a moment he seemed to realize what he was doing and let her go as if she had burned him. To avoid speaking, she deposited her fingers in her mouth again. Coughing, he wandered across the room and flung himself into his hammock and started to eat the pineample.

Robyn was having trouble with hers. She tried to bite it and ended up poking her tongue on it. "Stupid, spiky piece of shit," she muttered and started pounding it on the floor, trying to break it again. Finally she gave up and threw it out the door. There was a yell from the ground floor.

Pan laughed at her and followed suit. There was a shriek this time that sounded suspiciously like, "Pan, you asshole!" Still sniggering lightly, he said, "I should probably take you down, hey? You'll be wanting to go with the girls to the Lagoon. Fresh water for a bath and all."

"Er, yeah. That'd be good," she agreed.

She stood and wandered to the door. Looking down it seemed incredibly high. One of the boys saw her and started whooping again.

"Ach, shut it, ya wankers," Perdy said, walking down the stairs with Amara in tow.

"Yeah Perds, we will if ya do sommat for us!" one of the boys with red and black hair called crudely and grabbed his crotch.

Perdy gave him the finger and more yelling came from the boys. A light push came from behind Robyn, shoving her off Pan's balcony. She let out a scream as she fell. It was only two or three stories from the floor but it was enough to hurt her quite badly.

Instead of hitting the ground, she felt two arms grab her around the shoulders and under the legs. She sunk down and almost hit the ground anyways. Looking up with wide eyes she saw Peter's face looking upwards.

"Jaysus, Tink!" he growled. "What the fuck you tryin'a do? Kill her?" He was still holding her like a small child and after shaking his head he set her on her feet. "Sorry 'bout that," he said, his voice a lot softer. "She hasn't been this worked up for a while; I'll talk to her."

"Um, Robyn?" Arama's voice sounded timid. "We're gonna go to the Lagoon, wanna join us?"

"Sure," she replied, trying to sound like she wasn't shaken after falling that far.

As they walked the short distance to the special pool, Perdy said, "Wow, girl. Tink hasn't 'ad it in for someone that bad for a long while! What did you an' Pan do last night to piss 'er off so quickly?"

"What?" Robyn sputtered. "Me and Pan? Like, as in more than sleep?"

Amara laughed quietly. "Pan must have tried something! He did on both of us when we first arrived here."

"Er - well, he tried. But I kinda, I dunno, shoved him off?"

She looked over into two pairs of eyes. Then they both started laughing.

"You're saying," Amara gasped, "you shoved _Pan_ off of you?"

"Mmm hmm..." Robyn didn't get what was so funny.

Both Perdy and Amara stopped laughing. They looked at each other.

"Wow, you got some spunk, girl," Perdy congratulated.

"Heh," was all Robyn said.

* * *

After the girls had exited the Tree, whoops and yells had come from the boys as they'd jumped from their ledges and slithered down vines adorning the walls.

"Well Pan," said the same red and black haired boy that had yelled at Perdy. "You're still walkin'. I presume nothin' happened witchoo two then, eh?"

Laughing, Peter replied, "It'd be her who couldn't walk Benji." There was a pause. "But who's to say nothin' happened?"

Slightly let out a noise and turned. Wandering to his room, he heard some laughter and Pan exited after some more cocky comments. He turned only when he heard a voice.

"Slightly, get over yourself, mate."

"What?" he asked, turning.

"You and the girl. 'S'not a secret that you wish she was sharin' your bed instead of Pan's," Benji said.

"That's none of yer damn business!"

"You're pathetic, didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

His fist flew out of nowhere, before Benji even had a chance to move. It hit him in the jaw, whipping his head backwards. 

Benji massaged his jaw to see if anything was broken and seemed satisfied he was okay. His gaze refasten on Slightly with a heated glare. "So it's a fight you want, eh?" he asked, smirking. "Then that's what you'll get," were his last words before he launched himself at the blonde boy.

And that's when Robyn walked into the room.

(A/N: Yay. Review. Ah. I'm awesome.)


	6. Don't Tempt Me

Perdy rushed forward and grabbed Benji round the shoulders. She dragged him back, talking to him quietly. He licked his lip and wiped it with his hand. Blood came away on his hand. Robyn helped Slightly up with a hand. He had gotten his fair share of the beating. There was a shallow cut on his forehead and one of his lips was swollen. Both of their knuckles were scratched and bruised from hitting each other.

"What's goin' on 'ere, guys?" Perdy demanded, sounding angry. Benji was glaring at Slightly. Robyn was looking at his forehead and he winced when she touched it. "Well?" asked Perdy, determined for an answer.

Amara stood next to Cullen and her slanted eyes were open wide. It wasn't often there were fights in the Tree. They usually tried to save their energy for when Hook came knocking.

"Whatever," Perdy said and dragged Benji off to tend to his battle wounds.

He turned around as he was being dragged off. "I'd watch out for him if I was you, Robyn. And a word of advice, don't let Pan see ya together!"

Slightly looked at her and turned and went into his room once more. People started to dissipate and Robyn went and stood underneath Pan's room. One of the twins approached her.

He saw her blank look and laughed. "'S'Jaymes, Theo's in our room." There was a noise of assent from Robyn. "Lissen, don't let Pan push ya 'round. He's always a bit of a cocky ass when people come. I take it nothin' happened with you too?" Robyn shook her head. "Yeah, well, he sometimes, uh, 'zaggerates. Set him straight once or twice and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," she replied and he left. "Pan!" she called up to his room. He stuck his head out. "Bring me up, will you?"

According to her demands, he leapt off the ledge and seconds later was standing beside her. He tipped his imaginary hat and bowed. When he picked her up and swooped back up to his room, Robyn's stomach lurched less than usual.

There was a fruit sitting on his bed. "Thought you'd be hungry. You haven't really eaten all day." He shrugged.

Her heart softened, and then she remembered what Jaymes had said. Pan had been telling them things about her that had never happened. Anger filled her again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"'S'up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. And it'll stay that way."

"What?" He was fairly confused.

"You told them stuff," Robyn said.

The blank look stayed on his face. "Like what?"

"Things that never happened! You said we've been - we've been - AH, gross!" She was yelling now. A bit of colour came into his face but he didn't look away or back down. "Well, why don't you? Come and take me right now Pan, everyone already thinks you have!"

So quickly she really didn't register it, he was in front of her. She took a step back. He took one forward. This continued until she was backed right up against a wall. He then started to kiss her roughly. Robyn put both hands on his chest to push him away but he held her pinned. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other was on her side, holding her. He broke it off and looked at her directly.

In his eyes there was anger smouldering. Pan leaned forward until his mouth was right beside her ear. She could feel his hips on hers and she tried to shift away. "Don't tempt me, luv," he growled. He looked into her face and kissed her again, just briefly. It was just as forceful as all the others had been. Then he turned and walked out of the room and right off his balcony.

Running her hands through her blonde hair, Robyn went and sat in his hammock. She looked out of the small window and wished she was outside. Then she realized that the window was big enough to climb out of. 

She settled herself on a branch and looked up at the moon. Was her mother looking at it too? Wondering what happened to her only daughter? Somehow, she thought her Grandma Jane would know where she had gone and how. She seemed wise in the way of those things.

After sitting there for long enough that she was starting to get chilled, she rested her left hand on the trunk to help herself into a standing position. A burning shot through her hand and Robyn let out a cry. It felt like it shot up her arm and into her chest where it stayed, burning from the inside. The burning worsened until she jerked her hand away. This caused her to fall from her branch. She hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

Gasping for air, she sat up and saw Slightly poke his head out of the entrance. He saw her sitting there choking and spluttering and clambered out of the Tree and over to her.

"What's wrong Robyn? Where's it hurt?"

She started coughing and he turned her so she was facing the ground. Slowly, she took in enough much needed air and sat there, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Yeh alrigh', mate?" he asked, concerned. "Yeh can breathe now?"

"Yes," she gasped. "My hand."

He looked down at it. On her fingers were the cuts from the pinamplemouse and in her palm was a shape burnt into the skin. It swirled and twisted into a design. Robyn looked up at Slightly, who was still examining it.

"I've seen tha' somewhere before," he muttered.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I dunno..." 

He took her inside and then went to his room. Robyn curled up on a piece of furniture that almost resembled a couch in front of the fire. She fell asleep.

It was a scream from Amara that woke her up.

She sat up and realized she wasn't on the couch anymore. She was lying in Pan's bed. He was sitting on the edge of it with his head in his hands, taking huge, shuddering breaths. Moonlight was streaming in the window onto his bare back. This surprised Robyn. He had slept with his shirt the night before, probably because of her discomfort.

"Pan?" she whispered.

"Robyn, go back to sleep," he said, straining to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

There was a pause. She heard him take another huge, shuddering gulp of air.

"Neverland's dyin', and it's taking all of us with it."

She slid across the bed and set a hand on his back. His skin was hot to the touch, which she figured was the reason he wasn't wearing his shirt. Remembering what Slightly said when she had fallen out of the Tree she questioned, "Where does it hurt?"

He took her hand and placed her burnt palm right near his heart. She tried to get as close to him as possible, hoping to comfort him in some way. Not wanting her near him, he moved away.

"Pan, dammit, let me help!" He stopped moving and looked at her. "Let me help you," she repeated. Again she laid her hand near his heart and this time, unexpectedly, the same burning sensation from before returned. She gasped and pulled her hand away.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it hurts."

"Maybe you're feelin' Neverland's pain. My pain. It's a burnin' isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Right there?" he asked and touched her on the left side of her chest. She nodded. "Me too." Gingerly, she reached out again to touch him on the chest. He grabbed her hand before she could. "Don't. I can handle it," he said.

"You can't," she insisted. "Let me help!"

Sighing, then tensing up in pain, he released her hand. Robyn laid her palm on his chest and the familiar burning started.

* * *

Peter woke the next morning and layed with his eyes closed. He was lying normally in his bed, but he didn't remember when they had fallen asleep. When he tried to move he felt a weight on his left side. Opening his eyes he saw Robyn half laying on him. Her left hand was still lying on his chest and he could feel her other on his side. One of his hands rested on the small of her back and he moved it quickly.

She stretched and her hair tickled him. Trying to move without waking her was successful until she moved again. He froze. He felt her eyelashes brush across his cheek as she opened her eyes. She groaned and stretched again.

"Mornin' Pan," she moaned and rolled over.

"Call me Peter," he breathed.

She looked at him as seriously as she could after waking up. "Okay. Peter."

(A/N: HEY DUDES!!! You guys, I have a suggestion for every single one of you that like funny stories. Go read You Bet Your Life It Is on this account. Melanie and I wrote it when we had a bit too much sugar and were a bit too tired. Well, we think it's funny. Heh. Review until it's not possible anymore! Au revior!)


	7. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Eventually, Robyn had lost count of her time in Neverland. Looking back, she couldn't distinguish one day from the next. She had abandoned her dress and settled on clothes more like those that the others wore. There had been no trouble from the pirates since the episode when Robyn had arrived yet there was still a tenseness between Benji and Slightly that nothing had been able to dissipate.

Each night, all of them except Robyn felt the burning, wracking pain, and each night, Robyn was at Peter's side to try and help. In the morning, they would all wake puffy eyed and pale, greeting each other and not speaking about the pain that they all knew meant the same thing: Their world was dying.

By mid-afternoon, most of them had recovered from their night of agony. Amara seemed to be having the hardest go of it and some days she couldn't manage to get up at all. On one of her better days she came racing up to Robyn and Rookz, a tall, lanky boy with bright brown eyes and hair tinted green.

"Have you heard? Pan's takin' us to see the Indians tonight! They're having a pow-wow and apparently Tigerlily wanted Pan there. The Chief decided it would be better if we all came! We haven't been for ages!" She squealed with excitement, clapping her hands. "I'm gonna go find Cazz, I haven't told him yet!" Amara ran off again, almost bouncing with joy.

"This is bound to be a gooder," Rookz said to Robyn in his flat, accentless voice. "The Indians always throw good bashes. 'Spect you'll wanna run off with Perdy and 'Mara; they always seem to take all day tryin' to look nice."

Robyn opened her mouth to reply when Slightly and another boy named that they called Krunk wandered over. Krunk rubbed his dark, braided hair and chewed his lip. Slightly touched Robyn's arm and she smiled at him. She then turned to his darker friend beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" she asked.

Krunk just nodded, not talking, as was his norm. Robyn left then to find her girly companions and do what was needed before they all left to the Indian Camp site. Slightly sighed as he watched her leave, and then turned and started talking with Rookz.

* * *

The sky had darkened slowly until a bonfire was the only thing casting shadows. Indians were sitting and playing drums and singing. There were whoops and yells from the Lost Boys and Indians alike as they jumped and twirled around the fire.

Tigerlily was dancing with Pan and the moment Robyn had seen her, she had been shocked. The girl was strikingly beautiful. Her dark hair flowed half way down her back and her clothes were designed in a way that flattered her figure.

Turning away now so she didn't have to watch Peter and Tigerlily, Robyn watched Perdy fling her hair out of the way. They had braided it all into hundreds of tiny braids all afternoon then spent the rest of their time weaving feathers into hers. Amara had left hers free and it shimmered in the light being thrown from the fire.

The beat of the song got faster and faster until everyone was jumping and twirling. Robyn turned and stopped as she saw Tigerlily leaning closer to Peter. She clenched a hand but didn't move. As she watched the Indian Princess kiss Peter, her eyes narrowed. She hissed between her teeth and wove her way in between people until she was at the edge of the encampment. Then she turned and walked into the trees.

Behind her, a shadow crept. It followed her until she reached a clearing and paused to put a hand on her face. Then it came up behind her and reached out with a hand to grab her shoulder. Robyn screamed and turned to face her attacker. Peter stood in front of her, blinking.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Why'd ya leave? Wasn't it fun?"

"It was alright," she replied. "I just needed some time alone."

"Yeah? What for?"

"I don't know, to clear my head."

"Makes sense," he said. "Wanna talk?"

"About?"

"About why you need to clear your head."

Robyn looked at him plaintively. "No."

"I'm not as dumb as you think Robyn. I know something's up." He laughed.

"No. There isn't. Nothing. Nadda. Zip."

Peter took a step closer to her. She turned and started to move off in another direction. In a second, he was in front of her again and she made a frustrated noise and stopped moving. Floating in front of her, he slowly got a bit closer, just watching her.

"What?" she yelled finally.

"Tell me," he said simply.

"Yeah right."

"Robyn, I will pick you up and leave you on the highest cliff in Neverland if you don't tell me."

A disbelieving look crossed her face. "Yeah right," she said again. When she saw the look on his, she got increasingly worried until he started to reach out for her. Then she sat on the ground and folded her arms. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he picked her up and pushed off of the ground.

"Peter! Peter, stop! Stop RIGHT NOW!"

He just laughed as she clutched him and tried not to notice how high off the ground they were. Peter held her and looked up as their altitude increased.

"Peter!" Robyn shrieked. "Stop right now or I'll let go!"

Peter stopped flying but kept laughing. "You don't have the guts," he said and loosened his grip on her.

She saw his disbelieving stare and then bit her lip and let go. Her hands covered her eyes as she fell and when she opened then Pan was beside her, zooming down at the same speed.

"Ready to tell me?" he questioned, looking at the ground that was getting increasingly closer.

Robyn saw this also and stifled a scream. "Mmm hmm!"

She had enough time to see a smile flash across his face before feeling his arms grab her and him push against gravity. Slowly they stopped and Pan flew up high enough that they could see all of Neverland.

"Okay, shoot," Peter said.

Robyn grasped him hard and muttered, "Nuh uh. There's nothing to tell," into his shoulder where her face was buried.

He grabbed her hands and started to pry them off while she shrieked and struggled to keep her grip on him. Suddenly he froze and looked at her hand. She had gotten used to the mark on her palm, yet he was staring at it like he had never seen it before.

"What?" she asked.

Peter swallowed. "Look," he pointed out. "What does this look like?"

"I don't know. A squiggly burn?"

"No. Look." He traced it with a finger then motioned to the island.

Robyn turned her head and looked down. Then she looked back to her hand. After looking back and forth a couple times, she looked at Peter. "They're - they're the same," she breathed.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Except yours has a mark right there." He pointed to the middle of her palm where there was an extra mark burnt into the skin. When they looked at Never Island, there was nothing they saw that could be represented by the mark.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted as he slowly sunk back to the ground, their previous dispute forgotten.

When her feet hit the ground, Robyn released Pan from her death grip and stepped back a little. He nodded his head and they started to walk towards the water. His face was screwed up in concentration and he was chewing his lip. Robyn tried not to laugh as she watched him.

When they stopped on the beach, they took a bit of time just too look at the water. In the distance, the Jolly Roger was visible and drums and yells could still be heard from the Indian Campground. Peter turned to her and grinned almost half-heartedly.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's head back."

He put a hand on the small of her back, preparing to push off the ground. Robyn felt a lurch in her stomach as they were airborne. But not the familiar kind. As she thought a bit, she realized it could only mean one thing.

She was falling for Peter Pan. And hard.

(A/N: Lalala, nothing to write about.... I hope you enjoyed it and you should Review and possibly read all the other stories I've written! Sank ya!)


	8. Don'tcha Be Cryin' For Me Now

After an unusual, pain-free night Robyn woke in Peter's bed, the feathers from the previous night strewn around the room. His thick, bearskin blanket covered her half way up and Pan was nowhere to be seen. Yawning, Robyn wandered out of his bed, picking feathers and leaves from their night in the woods out of her hair as she went. Quickly she slithered out his window and down the branches of the tree. When she rested her hand on the bottom branch, a quick, dull pain shot through the burn on her hand.

This drew her attention to it. Studying it, Robyn saw the small mark Pan had pointed out the night before. She could recognize the outline of Neverland, and seeing nothing better to do, decided to go in search of whatever the spot represented.

Stepping into the thicket of trees, sounds of wildlife immediately met her ears. There were birdcalls from overhead and snarls from different directions. After walking for several minutes, Robyn decided that it wasn't a good idea for her to leave the Tree without informing anyone of her leaving and turned back. When she saw the path was indistinguishable from the rest of the forest floor, she let out a noise of discontent. A threatening noise answered her and she fell silent.

When Robyn heard the noise again, it was closer and sounded more like a roar than anything she'd ever heard in her life. Suddenly a large animal blundered into her view. It had small, watery eyes and a snout that was almost pig-like. After a moment, she realized it hadn't seen her yet but it could smell her on the ground. It snorted around in the brush and pushed its nose under the twigs and leaves on the ground. In a matter of seconds, Robyn knew it would see her. And, though she didn't like to jump to conclusions, those razor sharp teeth she could see sticking out of its mouth would probably snap her in half pretty quickly.

"Okay, slowly back away. Keep eye contact..." she murmured to herself almost silently. "Don't panic."

The beast suddenly twitched its head upwards. It cocked an ear up towards the treetops and in the process, its eyes fell onto Robyn. She was still slowly backing away, muttering reassurances to herself.

"Nice... er, kitty? Nice evil beast thing. Pretty... Don't eat me, please. I'm icky. You don't want to eat me. Oh, God, please don't eat me!"

When it had come close enough to almost rub its muzzle in her hair, she suddenly snapped and turned and started running. She hadn't even taken three steps when she felt a jerk under both her arms, lifting her off the ground and leaving the animal howling on the ground, hungry still.

"Well, well, well... look who it is! Robyn, how does it happen that I always have to save ya from all the big, bad beasties? Don'tcha know not to go inta the forest without tellin' someone first?"

"Shut it, Peter."

He made a face at her. "As you wish, my lady. Where were you goin' though?"

Robyn crossed her arms over her chest. "I was actually going to see what the dot on my hand was, thank you _very_ much."

Pan laughed at her cross tone. He then shifted his grip on her to make the trip easier on them both. She clutched him, scared of falling. Pushing her away from him for a moment, Pan looked right into her face. "I'm not gonna drop ya, 'lright?" After a nod from Robyn, he grabbed her hand, studied the burn for a moment, and sped off towards some cliffs on the edge of the island.

He set her down gently and she thanked him. Pan wandered closer to the cliff and Robyn sat on the edge, dangling her legs over to water, so many feet below. After a long, peaceful silence, Robyn spoke.

"You're so lucky to live here. Always young, no one to tell you what to do, no school, action, adventure; what more could anyone want?"

"'S'not all good, Robyn," Peter replied.

She laughed. "Until you show me something that proves otherwise, I won't believe that."

With a sigh, Pan came closer to her and sat. "Something that proves otherwise? Will this do?" He flipped his arms over and Robyn actually studied them for the first time. There were thin, pale scars twisting up and down both of his arms. After looking into his face, she reached out and traced one with her finger.

"What happened?" she questioned.

A bitter laugh came from Pan. "Not what, luv. Who."

"Okay. Then, who? Who did this to you? Was it Hook?!"

"My worst enemy."

"Who, Peter?" Her voice took on a slight hysterical edge.

"It was me."

"Bu - What? It was _you_? You did this to yourself? How? Why!?"

"Robyn, calm down!" He grasped her wrists and held her wildly moving arms. "Stuff happens. You do whatchoo can to ease the pain. Worked for a while, too."

With no warning, Robyn threw herself onto the boy beside her in a hug. He fell backwards onto the grass behind him, with her head on his chest. Slowly, he brought up his arms to wrap them around her and hold her. She shuddered a bit at the thought of anyone doing that to themselves and he brushed her hair with his fingers. When she pushed herself up and off him, there were small, wet trails on her cheeks. Pan was bewildered.

"Don'tcha be cryin' for me now, luv. Don't need that."

Robyn helped him into a sitting position too. When he was propped up on his arms, she hugged him again, a little less fiercely. He pushed her back and wiped her cheeks.

"That's horrible, how did you do it?" she asked.

He shrugged and she felt it all through her body. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Pan cut her off by grabbing her hand and standing. After studying it again, he looked off towards some trees where running water could be heard.

"More that way. I think that's where we needa be goin'."

Robyn's voice was timid as she asked, "Can we walk? Please. I want to see the water."

With a beautiful smile, Peter's fingers closed a little harder on her hand and he led the way into the trees. It only took a couple minutes with him leading the way till they were standing on the edge of a small pond with a waterfall flowing gently into it.

A grin found its way onto Robyn's face as she gave Peter a shove and he fell into the water. He rounded on her, drops of water running from his hair onto his shirt. He sprung out of the waist-high water and onto the bank. He grabbed Robyn's wrist, reeling her in like a fish.

Pushing off the ground, he flew to the middle of the water, where Robyn would have nothing to grab onto the stop her from falling in. He let his grip on her slide until she slipped out of his arms and into the water, screaming. Discarding his shirt on the bank, he jumped into the water, where she promptly trying to drown him.

After splashing in the water for a while, Peter made his way over to the waterfall and climbed up onto a rock underneath it. He helped Robyn up beside him and the water poured onto their heads. The shoulder on one side of her shirt started slipping down her arm and Pan reached out to pull it up before it fell too low. Robyn grasped his arm lightly and looked at the twisting scars again.

When she looked up into his face to see his reaction, she saw it was closer than she had originally thought. Using her sleeve, he pulled her a bit closer until she could feel the heat rolling off his body and contrasting with the cold water. So slowly he lowered his head a bit until his lips brushed hers gently.

Pan pulled back but after only a moment, Robyn stretched up on her toes to catch his mouth again and it only took seconds before both were clinging to each other like a drowning man to a lifeboat. With one hand, Peter slid Robyn's shirt back down her shoulder and followed the path with his lips. She closed her eyes and in one moment, they were both lost to everything else around them.

(A/N: I know it took forever to update. All the more reason for you to Review more, right?)


	9. Pirate Business

Peter flew wearily back to the Tree, carrying the sleeping girl in his arms. He slid down the hole easily and landed with knees bent and small particles of dust rising around his feet. Walking quickly over to the couch-bed he set Robyn on it and sunk down beside her, closing his eyes. Benji wandered out of a room and down some stairs. When he came close enough to see the boy and girl resting on the couch clearly, he let out a loud wolf-whistle.

Peter's eyes shot open and Benji laughed. "You did a number on her, eh Pan?"

"Hmm?" he asked, a grin starting to form on his face.

"You coulda been a bit more subtle about it, mate," Benji said and gestured towards the marks Pan had left on Robyn's neck and shoulders. Closing his eyes again, a laugh came from the leader of the Lost Boys. "Hell, I don't wanna see what she did to you!" His eyes scanned Peter's neck quickly then averted themselves.

A smile was plastered on Pan's face as Perdy stumbled down the hole, picked herself up and moved towards them quickly. "Peter! Somethin's goin' on with the pirates!"

In one movement, Peter was on his feet and right in front of the girl. He called Tinkerbell over and flicked a finger towards Perdy. In a moment she was covered with dust and closing her eyes. Less than two minutes after Perdy had entered the Tree, both of them were gone.

"Bloody hell, what jus' happened 'ere?" came Slightly's voice from several feet over Benji's head.

"Pirate business," Benji mumbled and shuffled off to a room.

Slightly jumped from his room and landed with a loud thud on the ground. Robyn sat up and her eyes snapped open and searched the room. When they rested on Slightly, she relaxed and laid back down. After a moment, she sat back up again asking Slightly, "Where's Peter?"

"Peter, Peter, Peter fucking Pan. 'S'always 'bout him, innit?" mumbled the blonde boy under his breath. Robyn watched him as he scuffed a foot on the floor. "Went to see the pirates, he did. 'Spect he'll be back soon, luv."

"Thanks." After a pause, Robyn patted her hand beside her. "Come sit with me?"

With a shrug, Slightly wandered over to the girl and sat down beside her. She examined his forehead for a moment, eyes searching out and finding the small scar that Benji had left. Slightly shrugged again and looked down.

Robyn put a hand under his chin and pulled his face up to look at. After taking a breath, Slightly reached out slowly and slid his hand along the back of her neck, under her hair. An apprehensive look entered Robyn's eyes as her friend leaned forward towards her. He stopped, eyes on her neck. She reached up and touched the soft skin, wondering. Letting go of her gently, the blonde boy shook his head, stood up and exited swiftly.

Several seconds later, Peter appeared at the bottom of the hole. He looked up, a faerie buzzing around his head, and a figure was seemingly dropped into his arms moments later. Moving so Perdy could get into the Tree, Robyn saw that the figure in Peter's arms was, in fact, another girl.

"Robyn," Peter said hoarsely. She stood up and moved to see the girl.

"We'll look after her Pan," Perdy offered, seeing how tired her leader looked.

He set down the girl and with a glance at Robyn, Peter shot up and into his room. Both blonde girls sat and made themselves comfortable around the redheaded newcomer. In moments, both were sinking into the sleep, like the sun that was fading out over the horizon.

Robyn woke in the middle of the night. The girl was still sleeping peacefully on the couch beside her. Looking around, she saw Perdy slowly making her way out of Benji's room. When she saw Robyn's eyes on her, she let out a squeak and almost stumbled. A blush would probably have been visible on her face, had there been enough light. Robyn let out a laugh and jumped when she heard a noise from the other side of her.

Peter had descended from his room. "Going up?" he whispered to Robyn.

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her quickly. Robyn started as her body came into full contact with his. He smirked at her and flew rapidly up. When they reached the platform outside his room, he slowly, almost reluctantly, slid his hands out from behind her.

She wandered into his room and cleared her throat. He grinned at her and she smiled nervously in return. Pushing a hand under her hair to move it, he saw the bruises he had left on her skin and smiled wolfishly.

"You're bruised," he said quietly, stepping towards her.

"Where?" she asked, looking down at her body.

"Here." He stepped right up to her and ran cool fingers down her neck to her collarbone. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head, clearly enjoying the sensation.

Leaning in gently, he placed a searing kiss on her neck, on one of the bruises his mouth had formed only half a day before. Robyn's eyes opened suddenly and her breathing quickened. Peter watched as her eyes flickered towards the bed that took up much of the room.

It wasn't surprising to him when her eyes looked nervously back at him. He smiled and hugged her, lifting her feet from the floor. "Don't worry about it," was all he said before setting her down. "We have forever."

- - -

Peter opened one eye to see Robyn untangling herself from his legs and getting up to look out into the main room. Once she saw what she needed to, she launched herself onto the bed and started shaking Peter's arm to wake him up.

"Peter! Peter! The girl's awake!" He shot out of the bed and over to the door. "Hey! Wait for me, will you?"

"Sorry," he muttered hastily, and grabbed her snugly around the waist and making her shriek. "Hold on." He jumped off the ledge outside his room and let them freefall the thirty-or-so feet to the ground. At the last second, he landed them both safely and let go of Robyn. She clutched her chest and breathed deeply.

The redhead was sitting cross-legged on the couch eating a dark purple piece of fruit that was staining her lips the same colour as her hair. Slightly was sitting near her and talking quietly as Perdy slept a few feet away.

When Peter stepped up beside the girl, Slightly stood and backed off to stand with Robyn. "She was with the pirates, she was," he said quietly as both of them watched her start jabbering and waving her hands. "Doesn' speak English, tha' one. 'S'amazin' I was able to get anythin' off 'er."

"What's your name?" Peter asked loudly. The girl made more noises. "Name!!!" he said again.

"Oh!" she cried finally. "Venus!"

(A/N: Asterixes [stars] aren't working on fanfic.net right now. I'm so mad I'm gonna have a cow. Review now? Review or you'll face my cow-birthing wrath.)


	10. No Funny Business

Slightly sat on one of the higher branches of the Tree with Venus beside him. He was watching her as she tried intently to describe something to him. Her language consisted of a mix of several different languages and therefore some of the Lost Boys who could understand other languages couldn't get any more out of her than Slightly could.

"De piraten hielden me capitive!" she insisted, waving her hands. "For -" Venus counted to seven on her slender fingers "- sete meses! J'avais si peur, Slightly. Sono felice che you are mit mir hier. Je sais cela toi et Peter will - Quel est le mot? Protect? - protect of me now."

"Uh... Yeah, 'course, luv," he said. His eyes had narrowed at the sound of Peter's name but regained their wider shape when Venus threw herself onto him in a hug. He patted her gently on the back as she kissed his cheeks in gratitude.

"Je souhaite - I wish to speak of the English better avec toi," Venus said seriously, searching her new friend's face with her bright blue eyes.

"Er, me too." He looked around. "Yeh, uh, like it here?"

Venus let out a flurry of words too fast for Slightly to get anything from, but gathered she was impressed when she ended it with a contented sounding sigh.

"Yeah, that's right," Slightly said quietly, putting his arm around her and patting her shoulder.

- - -

Peter sat up on a high rock overlooking the bright blue waters. Robyn sat beside him, staring out, looking troubled. Finally, she turned to the boy beside her.

"You know I'll have to go back some time, don't you?"

Peter jumped and turned to face her quickly. His eyes were burning and she almost shrunk away from him in fear.

"You can't!" he said fiercely, grabbing her arms so hard that she struggled to pry him off of her. "We need you here Robyn!"

Finally managing to release herself from his strong grip, Robyn unconsciously rubbed her arms to try and relieve some of the pain she was feeling. "Don't tell me that Peter. I love it here. I love being with you here, but it's _not my place_."

The forever young boy stood up and started pacing. "I'm not stupid. I'm not blind either. I knew you would have to go home. But now, after everythin' that's happened? Not now. Please not now."

Robyn's blonde hair fell into her face as she turned her face downwards, trying not to cry as she saw the strong boy in front of her do the same. "Please Peter. Please don't be upset. You knew I had to go back."

Behind his head, Robyn could see clouds rolling over the sky, darkening ominously. As a tear started to travel from his eye down his cheek, the heavens opened and rain like nothing Robyn had ever seen started to pour from the sky. Soon she could no longer see anything but the boy in front of her.

Peter wiped furiously at his face, though no one could have told if it was tears or rain he was wiping away. He let out a loud scream that terrified Robyn, bent his legs, and sprung high off the ground, flying desperately as high as he could manage.

As Robyn started to lose sight of him and could no longer hear him, she searched her surroundings. "Peter?" she called loudly, trying to let him hear her over the torrent of rain that was ringing in her ears. "Peter please come back! I need you!"

Whether or not he heard her, she didn't know, for if he did, he didn't appear out of the sky like some ascending angel. Robyn started moving slowly through the puddles now forming at her feet. She wandered until she was under a tree. The rain ran swiftly off of the huge leaves above her head. She tried calling Peter again, and this time, he appeared behind her, dripping wet.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Robyn threw herself onto the darker haired boy. She sobbed and sputtered out words that he never fully understood. He assumed they were apologies but never wanted to ask her later on. Finally, she lifted her head from his chest and stared at him, sniffling.

"Come on," he said. "This place'll be under water soon, we hafta move." Looking down, they both saw that the puddles were now up to their ankles and still growing.

Peter flew them quickly through the flurry of raindrops. It only took a couple minutes before he set down underneath a big overhang on a hill. Robyn saw that they were standing in an entrance to a cave. She could see the waterfall where they had first truly kissed down the hill, now swelled to several times its normal size.

They entered the cave, finding it completely dry and full of several large, glossy leaves that must have been put there to sleep on. Peter shook himself off while Robyn wrung out her top and skirt as well as she could manage.

He lay down and opened his arm so she could come lay beside him. Within minutes, Robyn had fallen asleep but Peter lay awake for hours, until the rain started to clear and he could almost see the moon through the treetops.

- - -

The next morning, Robyn woke alone in Peter's room. She could here him yelling frustratedly about something to Slightly. The other boy would just laugh and then mutter back to which Peter would respond by yelling and swearing.

Robyn climbed out the window and moseyed on down the tree. She hopped down into the hole and was greeted with Peter yelling some more.

"How do we know she's not a spy for the pirates, Slight, eh? What if she's only here on their command?"

"Pan, calm the fuck down, mate. Why didn'tcha think o' that before yeh let her in here?" Slightly ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Besides, mate, we've been talking. Seems as if everythin's alrigh' with her. No funny business."

Pan sighed. "Alright. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. But if I get any inkling that she's up to something, she's out of here so fast, despite the attachment you've got for her."

Slightly muttered something under his breath and headed back to his room, where Robyn figured Venus was waiting for him.

"Peter?" she questioned tentatively. He looked startled as she took a couple steps towards him; like he didn't even notice she was there.

"I've been - I've been thinkin' a lot about whatcha said last night, Robyn," he began. "And, well... you _can't_ leave!" Robyn had never heard him sound so desperate or child-like. "Don'tcha understand? Ever since you've gotten here, Neverland's been alright! It was dyin' so quickly before! Do you understand what I'm sayin'?"

Robyn shook her head because, indeed, she didn't.

"You're what's keepin' Neverland alive! You _are_ Neverland."

There was silence for a second before Robyn started laughing hysterically. "Peter, I've been here for - what? - a couple months? You've been here forever, wouldn't it make more sense to assume that you are Neverland?"

"That's what I thought too! But then why has Neverland been healthier than it has been in a long time, when you're here!"

"I don't know, Peter. All I know if that I'm going to have to go home eventually."

"You can't leave, Robyn," he said, moving towards her and putting one hand on her neck under her hair. "I need you here."

She turned away and studied a wall with twisting designs and names carved into it. "I need you too, Peter. But I also need my home and my family."

"Why can't this be your home now?" he asked, seeming genuinely puzzled.

"And my family? What of them?"

He sighed then looked up at her. "Maybe we can make our own."

(A/N: I used a language translator for this chapter. Surprise surprise! Most of Venus' words are French, but I threw in some German, Dutch, Italian, and pretty much anything else I could get my hands on. Review it, a'ight? Translation of Venus' speech:

__

"The pirates held me captive! For seven months! I was so afraid, Slightly. I'm happy that you're with me here. I know that you and Peter will protect me now."

Anyways, I believe there's only one chapter left, maybe two if you're lucky. Sorry for the delay in updates, please Review.)


End file.
